


Taste of Honor

by lorichelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kissing, Kissing Without Touching, Land of Waves Arc, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, secret meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorichelle/pseuds/lorichelle
Summary: “I want to taste the rage, the madness, the serenity,” Zabuza husked. “I want to know what your honor tastes like.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Momochi Zabuza
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Taste of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zabuza's Birthday 8/15/20 :)
> 
> Story and characters belong to Kishimoto. I make no profit from this project.

Zabuza gazed upwards, his eyes nearly blinded by the brightness of the midnight moon cascading her light on all below; bouncing off the rooftops, illuminating the damp and hovering mists, her magic making sparkles on the ocean’s surface. And with all of the stars at her side, the night was a silent heaven.

The breeze was cool but the swordsman still didn’t feel the energy he was waiting for, not yet. If the copy-nin was going to meet him at all tonight, it would most likely be a few more hours. But Zabuza didn’t care.

He gave his word.

**+++++**

Gato showed up during the middle of Haku’s fight with the brats and the scumbag thug revoked Zabuza and Haku’s employment, at which the swordsman found he didn’t mind. Fighting Kakashi and his team of brats twice was both irritating and tiring, and after going all out with the copy-nin on the bridge shrouded in his own mist, Zabuza eventually felt the pay was simply not worth the fucking effort anymore.

Once fired, Zabuza wasted no time in changing plans and stood by Kakashi and his team, even the bridge builder and Haku by his side as they and the villagers charged forth and took care of the ‘problem’.

As the villagers were celebrating and Naruto hanging out with Haku and talking animatedly, he allowed himself a small, brief smile of happiness at seeing Haku smile with a new friend, or at least a new comrade, and stood off to the side. He and Haku didn’t have an immediate need to scat so soon, so he watched and reflected on the battles. He was impressed by the brats and had to give them a little credit. Technically, they didn’t do too bad for their very first mission. He silently took back his statement about them being upstarts. Everyone has to start from nothing.

And it was all thanks to Kakashi’s teachings.

He glanced over to find the copy-nin leaning against a tree with his nose in a book, away from the fun. Even from here he looked a little ragged and Zabuza supposed he did too. They really did beat the shit out of each other, didn’t they? But if Zabuza was impressed by the brats, Kakashi was a whole other story.

Everyone knew the famous Copy-Nin from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kakashi of the Sharingan. It was one thing to learn about him from the bingo book, it was another entirely to come face to face with the legend himself. To feel the power and the ferocity and the danger surround him, to feel that brief shock of fear and awe as he charged at him like a white wolf.

To be taken over by that eye.

He looked at him, oh how he looked at him with that eye and Zabuza never had a fucking clue that the man had him from get go. He never stood a chance, either time, even after shrouding that eye with his own power. And even though it pissed him off, once he was defeated, he was defeated.

But - it really _was_ an honor.

He glanced out over everyone who was still gathered excitedly. There was no longer any threat to the bridge builder so neither Kakashi and his team nor him and Haku needed to stay. Something about that felt like a punch in the chest and suddenly Zabuza was not fine with leaving just yet.

Knowing the team would probably rest and leave in the morning, Zabuza knew that this was his only chance, the only one he would probably ever get.

He flickered over to behind the tree that the copy-nin was leaning against and wasn’t surprised when he didn’t startle at his sudden appearance.

“There you are,” he said lightly, his nose still in his book. “You were staring so long I was considering telling you to take a damn picture or something.”

Zabuza smiled at the quiet but playful tone. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the tree as well, feeling Kakashi’s distinct but tired energy practically radiating through the tree itself. “Had something on my mind,” he answered truthfully.

“Oh?” the copy-nin said, trying to sound uninterested although Zabuza could hear his curiosity in that single syllable.

Zabuza was quiet and purposely dragged out the silence as to put the copy-nin on edge and then just at the right moment, he said simply. “Let’s talk.”

Both of them spun around at the exact same moment and faced each other next to the tree and before Kakashi had the chance to say anything, Zabuza continued. “Later,” nodding in the direction to the edge of the forest on a hill in the distance. He glanced back at Kakashi, who took a moment to look back from the hill and this time he did look startled at the dark but soft look the swordsman was giving him. Zabuza smiled and even under his mask, he saw Kakashi’s own eye follow the movement. A grey orb blinked a few times before Kakashi seemed to come back to himself.

“When?” he asked, barely a whisper.

Zabuza tilted his head and leaned in slightly, locking their gazes together. “Before dawn,” he breathed, his words moving in the air between them. “When the moon can keep us secret.”

He thought he heard a tiny gasp from the copy-nin but he still sidestepped Kakashi to pass him but he paused next to him and spoke almost tenderly and maybe with a hint of disappointment.

“When the sun rises we will already be long gone. And we will probably never meet again.”

Kakashi tensed next to him. “Why?” he asked, voice a little broken.

Zabuza sighed and allowed himself to barely lean against Kakashi’s shoulder for a brief moment before answering softly. “Because we’re shinobi.”

He felt Kakashi bump his shoulder briefly in return and Zabuza could feel the heaviness of the world on both their shoulders. “Right.”

Zabuza allowed them a few more quiet moments of just being next to each other before he said softly.

“I’ll wait all night if I have to.”

And with that, he vanished.

**+++++**

And he kept his word. After the sun had set beyond the western horizon, he stood upon the hilltop keeping vigil as he awaited the arrival of the silver haired man.

He was lost in thought when he felt the presence behind him and he smiled to himself. He actually didn’t have any doubt that the copy-nin would show up, Zabuza just wasn’t sure if this meeting would go the way he wanted it to.

“I figured you might take a little longer,” he called out casually. He heard footsteps come closer.

“Well, I’m here now,” he heard Kakashi say softly in that husky baritone of his. “Are we going to talk?” Zabuza sensed some hesitation in the copy-nin’s voice.

The swordsman finally turned around and was momentarily taken back by how the moonlight shined on Kakashi’s silver hair and his pale skin and Zabuza briefly wondered how soft it was because it had to be, at least just a little.

He watched how Kakashi had his hands in his pockets as he stood in his trademark lazy hunch but Zabuza could see a little bit of tension in the copy-nin’s shoulders. His guard was up, naturally. Zabuza was going to need to sooth that reflex.

“Well, hopefully we won’t be talking _too_ much,” he replied, smirking under his mask when he saw Kakashi’s confused frown. “The reason I want to talk is about not wanting to talk.”

Kakashi took a deep breath and gave a long sigh that made his tense shoulders slouch. His eye closed briefly before it opened again. “Life is short. Please make sense.”

Zabuza huffed and chuckled. “My point exactly. Come closer and I’ll explain it,” he said, lifting one hand and curling a finger twice in Kakashi’s direction, beckoning him to him.

Kakashi stood there unmoving for a few moments as Zabuza patiently waited on him before taking two steps forward. Zabuza grinned under his mask and curled his finger three times. Kakashi then took three steps towards him, bringing him further under the moonlight and Zabuza could see how his pale skin seemed to glow. He wasn’t too far now, only a few more steps. He curled his finger two times once again and as Kakashi took those two steps, Zabuza watched as Kakashi’s hands slowly came out of his pockets, his expression becoming unreadable, even with the mask.

Zabuza gave the copy-nin what he hoped was a reassuring look with his brown eyes and curled his finger one final time.

Kakashi didn’t move at first but when he did, it was slow, deliberate and yet unfocused. And now they stood there, mere inches apart, breathing in tandem under the silent moonlight. Zabuza found himself suddenly distracted by the depths of Kakashi’s grey eye that he could see almost every star reflecting in it. He felt caught off of his own guard.

They both stood there, hands down, arms at their sides, and Zabuza tried to visibly relax as to encourage the other man to do the same. But Zabuza also got lost in that starry gaze and he wasn’t sure how long for. What he _was_ sure of was that Kakashi was staring right back the entire time, as silent as the night. And then the time was right to talk.

But being as lost as he was at the moment, he ended up off-script.

“You know, it’s interesting seeing you right now,” he began, his voice low and raw. “Only a few hours ago there was fire in your eye unlike anything I’ve seen, a rage so powerful I can see it with my very eyes as you hold it in your very hands. You’re all serene madness and violent grace.”

Kakashi seemed frozen in place as Zabuza spoke quietly. His gaze was almost catatonic and yet the stars still sparkled bright against that grey veil. Zabuza leaned in ever so slightly.

“And yet,” he started, voice softening as he got lost in those stars again. “Right now, your gaze isn’t blinding me with that rage. You’ve calmed your storm but your flame is ever burning deep beneath the surface. All of that was made as clear as day to me, even in the mist.”

Zabuza couldn’t help but chuckle softly at the soft blush he could see just over the top of Kakashi’s mask. “You’re stronger than me, Kakashi.”

That got the copy-nin’s attention and Kakashi blinked, frowning slightly in surprise. “What?” he asked on a breath.

“That’s right. You’re stronger than me.” Zabuza smiled to himself when Kakashi had the grace to look sheepish and rub the back of his neck at the admission.

Then, Zabuza leaned even closer. He reached up and slowly pulled down his mask.

“You’re a man of honor. And I want to taste it.”

Kakashi’s eye slowly widened.

“I want to taste the rage, the madness, the serenity,” Zabuza husked. “I want to know what your honor tastes like.”

With only inches apart Zabuza could feel the copy-nin trembling and just when he thought the man was about to bolt, Zabuza pleaded in a whisper. “Don’t run from me, Kakashi. This is goodbye.”

And then the copy-nin surprised Zabuza by taking half a step closer and now they were almost sharing breath. They stared at each other quietly, Zabuza could see the wheels turning in Kakashi’s eye as he watched a single, tiny teardrop form in the corner. Kakashi never took his gaze away as he reached up and slowly lowered his own mask.

The sight caused Zabuza to almost step back in surprise. He let his eyes wander over Kakashi’s face and couldn’t keep the awe out of his voice. “Damn… I never expected you to be so beautiful,” Zabuza’s hand rose of its own accord and as his fingertips brushed over Kakashi’s very soft cheek, the swordsman pulled his hand back down quickly. He swallowed as his wandering gaze softened on Kakashi’s face and he whispered just barely enough for him to hear.

“I’ll definitely miss this.”

A sad look crossed Kakashi’s features but Zabuza leaned in and brushed their lips together lightly, parted, breathing each other’s air as he stared deeply into Kakashi’s eye. “Just one taste. No more, no less.”

Zabuza’s mouth hovered over Kakashi’s own, waiting patiently. He didn’t have to wait very long. A few heartbeats later and both of their eyes fell closed and their lips slotted together in a sweet embrace. The tenderness surprised Zabuza and the swordsman couldn’t stop the small noise that left him. Warmth grew between them as their mouths moved against one another. Kakashi gave a tiny whimper and Zabuza hummed softly.

And then without warning, Kakashi’s tongue slipped past their lips and found his own and together, they _**danced.**_

Small gasps and long sighs. Zabuza swallowed every one of Kakashi’s moans as the copy-nin stole the swordsman’s breath away. Zabuza’s hands were clenched in fists at his side, the yearning to hold Kakashi nearly unbearable. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t allow passion to build, couldn’t allow a flame to spark, couldn’t allow love to bloom.

This was hello. And this was goodbye.

No more, no less.

Kakashi’s breathing was picking up and Zabuza was forced to slow their kiss, the action causing him the most painful regret he’d ever felt and would probably ever feel again. He pulled back slowly, their wet lips sticking together as they separated but they didn’t go very far. Zabuza opened his eyes to see Kakashi’s own eye fluttering open, dazed and in wonder. Zabuza couldn’t help the genuine smile that he could feel on his own face as he stared at Kakashi. And something deep down inside of Zabuza was touched by the smile that Kakashi gave him in return. But when the copy-nin leaned in for another kiss, the swordsman bent his head so their foreheads touched, effectively denying their lips a second chance.

The moment was over. They stood there catching their breath together but when their noses brushed affectionately, Zabuza slowly and regrettably stepped away from Kakashi with a sad smile. As unexpectedly beautiful as this was, he was only seconds away from falling in love, so it was time to go.

He selfishly allowed himself one touch, a gentle brushing of his knuckles over smooth, pale skin. Kakashi looked like he was wrestling with his emotions but he saw the copy-nin’s passive resignation slip back into place, yet the stars never left that grey eye.

“Goodbye, Kakashi.”

Before he could see the copy-nin reach out for him, Zabuza turned and disappeared into the darkness, leaving their secret behind safe under the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Zabuza! <3
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr [@lorichelle-x](https://lorichelle-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
